While an electronic system (e.g. a processor), or a component thereof, is often designed to have a small area footprint and satisfy a low power requirement, it is also important that the electronic system, or the component thereof, meets desired performance goals (e.g. performs one or more desired tasks within a certain time limit). For example, where the electronic system is a processor it may be desirable that the processor executes instructions within a certain time limit.
Since it can be costly to discover, only after the electronic system, or the component thereof, is implemented in hardware (e.g. silicon), that it does not meet desired performance goals, it is beneficial to assess the performance characteristics of the hardware design for the electronic system, or the component thereof, prior to implementing the hardware design in hardware. However, the accuracy of known simulation-based methods for assessing the performance of a hardware design depends on the underlying model and the ability to drive sensible stimulus (e.g. through directed tests or indirectly through executing drivers, operating system boot and other system level tests) to measure the response.
The embodiments described below are provided by way of example only and are not limiting of implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known methods and systems for assessing the performance of a hardware design.